The purpose of the proposed research is to purify and characterize a tRNA sulfurtransferase system isolated from rat brain. The enzyme has been shown to be capable of transferring the sulfur from beta mercaptopyruvate to tRNA in vitro. The role of this enzyme in cerebral maturation will be investigated.